


i was really mad

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone insults Grantaire in front of Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was really mad

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://littlewadoo.tumblr.com/post/57451963990/im-sure-enjolras-is-always-pissed-of-by-grantaire) tumblr prompt.

_"What did you say."_

Courfeyrac winced. The third person in their group — some guy from the lacrosse team — had no idea the holy hell that Enjolras was about to bring down on him.

 

"What, about Grantaire? He’s fucking ugly, man. Only reason to invite him to a party is that you’ll look ten times as —"

The table only barely survived Enjolras launching himself over it and pinning Lacrosse Guy to the floor. Courfeyrac stood up, but really had no idea what to do; he just looked at the professor awkwardly and shrugged.

 

"You listen to me. Grantaire is  _ten times_  the man you are, and he doesn’t fucking owe you anything, and certainly doesn’t owe you conventional attractiveness — the standards of which, by the way, are absolute bullshit — so you’d best shut up about your nasty little opinions about him, or I’ll do much more than pin you down and read you the riot act,  _do you understand me?_ ”

Lacrosse Guy nodded, the fear of god well-present in his eyes. Enjolras stood up and seemed to realize that they were in fact in class, and there was an entire group of people, including a professor, who had technically witnessed him commit assault.

He turned to Courfeyrac, but his eyes caught somewhere over Courfeyrac’s shoulder. Courfeyrac turned and saw Grantaire in the doorway, staring at the scene. Courfeyrac inhaled sharply.

"Did you…hear all of that?" Enjolras asked, glancing down at his shoes and blushing.

Grantaire nodded, eyes a little wide. “You didn’t have to —”

Courfeyrac sprung to action. He stepped over Lacrosse Guy and took Enjolras by the shoulder, pulling him toward the door. “Please excuse these two, Prof,” he said, and pushed Enjolras out of the classroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Slowly, and with much confusion, class resumed.

——————————

"He said you were ugly and useless. I disagreed." Enjolras bit his lip. "Vehemently."

Grantaire nodded, looking down at his shoes. “I saw the, um, vehemence.”

Enjolras worried at his lip some more. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable — I just — I didn’t want to hear someone talk about you like that, and I kind of, forgot myself?”

"You forgot yourself."

"I was really mad," Enjolras mumbled, avoiding Grantaire’s eyes. "It’s true, though, what I said. You are ten times the man he could ever be.

An incredulous laugh escaped Grantaire. “Hell of an insult to throw at him.”

"That’s not what I meant and you know it," Enjolras shot back, crossing his arms. "Is it really so hard to believe?"

"I don’t know, I don’t make a business of believing in things," Grantaire said, voice a hair too light. "That’s the business of churches and activists."

Enjolras sighed and leaned his back against the wall. Chin tipped down, arms crossed, and frowning, he said, “You’re incredibly irritating and I hate it.” He paused. “But I like you, so don’t stop with that, either. And I’ll apologize if you want me to, but I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Grantaire stared at him in silence. “You would?”

"Of course I would." Enjolras glared at him. "It’s you."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Grantaire asked, voice a little tight. He scuffed the floor with the toe of his shoe.

"I — you’re important. I don’t make that as clear as I should but you are." Enjolras turned his face away, blushing a deeper pink. "I’m — I’m going back to my dorm."

He left, and Grantaire stood there in the hallway for a long while after he was gone.


End file.
